brothersinarmsfandomcom-20200213-history
Roses All The Way
Roses All The Way is second chapter (first for gameplay) in Brothers in Arms: Earned in Blood. It shows all the basics which made it an tutorial mission. Summary Hartsock parachutes into Normandy to be confronted by some new faces. He will have to use his men to save his and their lives. Plot Hartsock describe his time during D-Day during his jump to Marshall. Red was stuck in the tree and was caught by a German troop. Suddenly, there was a shot that hit the German before another shot killing him. It revealed to be a soldier from the 82nd Airborne Division named Doyle. Red got off the parachute and joined with Doyle to find Red's leg bag which drop nearby and maybe other paratroopers. Along the way, they see some paratroopers cut down by the Germans. Red found his leg bag and grab his carbine. They decide to move to a farmhouse nearby to find any paratroopers. They found an anti aircraft gun firing upon the planes. Soon, there is a paratrooper sneaking behind the Germans, threw a grenade which kill the Germans and firing at them to make sure they are dead. Doyle and Red meet the paratrooper named Paddock and scolded him for his recklessness, he joined the team and headed to the farmhouse. On the way, they met minor resistance which they swiftly dealt with. As they approach the farmhouse, they meet other paratroopers which the commanding leader being Lieutenant Colonel Robert Cole. The three soldiers introduce themselves to Cole and join his LGOP. However, there was a German convoy coming towards the paratroopers positions, the Americans were exposed and engage combat with the Germans. Red expressed his fear about death as he seen horses riding away which he had fear on horses. The paratroopers fought the Germans and defeated the convoy which consists of horses and carts. Many horses also died in the combat. After all the Germans is cleared, Cole's team grouped up with another Lieutenant Colonel, Robert Cassidy. Red's team join Cassidy group and headed to St Martin to set up a CP. Objectives Find your leg bag and rifle Rendezvous with the paratroopers at the farmhouse The paratroopers often used landmarks as assembly areas after jumps. Take out the German convoy A German convoy has stalled on the road. Transcript Hartsock's introduction Hartsock: It wasn't the smoothest jump ever. I was picking branches out of my ass for a day or so afterward. Marshall: Who did you link up with first? Hartsock: There was a guy from 82nd I found nearby. Doyle. He took out the Krau- the German who was trying to kill me. Then we found Paddock, from 2nd- well, my squad after that. It was just the three of us at first... then we found Cole- Marshall: Lt. Col. Robert Cole? Hartsock: Yes, sir, hell of a soldier... Loved to use the Lord's name in vain though. My wife really hates that. Conflict Hartsock lands on a tree. A German takes out his rifle and prepares to shoot him. German Soldier: '''Das kann nicht wahr sein! Das kann nicht...(This cannot be true! This cannot...) The German is shot in the hand. '''German Soldier: '''Scheiße! Scheiße! (Fuck! Fuck!) The German is shot in the head. Doyle then runs towards Hartsock. '''Doyle: Sorry about that first shot. Thank me for the second one later. Let's get your rifle out of your leg bag so we can get moving. Looks like its just you and me. The two proceeds on to clear out of the forest only to come across an open farm field to witness two paratroopers meeting their demise at the hands of German riflemen, Hartsock and Doyle can't interfere and save their fellow paratroopers as it was a risk to compromise their positions. Advancing throughout, Hartsock witnessed a another paratrooper choked to death when his parachute got stuck in the tree. Hartsock eventually found his leg bag in a field and takes his M1 Carbine, however, he has no ammo carried with him. Doyle: Looks like you've run out of ammo. Here, have have one of mine. Doyle then passes Hartsock some ammo. Concerned about their numbers, he told Red to lead on and check the nearby farmhouse. Doyle: '''Corporal, we gotta find whoever we can, I saw a farmhouse nearby on the way down. I'll follow you. Walking along the river, the duo then see three Germans operating an anti-aircraft gun to shoot down planes. '''Doyle: '''Anti Aircraft... We're gonna have to be smart about this... A figure suddenly came out on the other side and threw a grenade, killing the Germans, and killing off the who are still breathing, thus disabling the anti-aircraft gun entirely, the anonymous figure is soon revealed to be Paddock. '''Paddock: You should seen the look on ya'lls faces. Doyle: '''Do you forget the password? '''Paddock: '''Naw, I remembered... Flash answered by thunder and all that. I could see as plain as day it was Red from 3rd squad. 'Doyle:'We could have shot you. 'Paddock:'Well, dame good thing you didn't,right? Shit, I'd have been mighty ticked off. 'Doyle:'We should keep moving. Paddock sticks with Red & Doyle,as he is now a part of Red's Assault Team. 'Paddock:'Well I ain't yelling Flash. So what are we doing guys? Hartsock, Doyle, and Paddock then encounters some German riflemen. Hartsock orders Doyle and Paddock to suppress them while Hartsock flanks and finishes them off. They repeat the same tactic until all their enemies were eliminated. They continued down the path until closing by a farmhouse where they heard an anonymous person say the friendly identification password. '''Cole: '''Flash! '''Paddock: Thunder! See, I can do it. Cole: '''Get your asses over here boys. Where are you paratroopers from? '''Paddock: Kansas, Sir. Doyle: '''He means what unit. '''Paddock: '''Oh! Er...101st, F Company, I'm 2nd squad, he's 3rd. '''Doyle: '''I'm 82nd. Can't seem to find anyone from my unit. '''Cole: Well son that don't matter now. You stick with me. We're heading towards the battery. Campbell: Sir, I hear horses coming down the road. Cole: '''Shut the hell up, stay quiet. The Germans notice Campbell. '''German Soldier: '''Halt! Leise! Ich habe etwas gehört! (Stop! Quiet! I have heard something!) The Germans prepare to search around the area. '''Campbell: '''Shit! Sir, I think they saw me. '''Cole: Alright, you take the road and I'll flank them. Then Hartsock looks at two horses are running and he moving slowly. Marshall: '''Were you scared? '''Hartsock: '''That was the first time in the war I got the impression I was about to die. '''Marshall: Why do you say that? Hartsock: I dunno, something about the horses maybe. I've had bad experiences with horses. The German soldiers were approximately halfway down the road where Hartsock and his squad were standing. Hartsock therefore ordered his squad to find nearby cover and wait for the signal to fire. Following Hartsock's orders accordingly, Hartsock gave the signal to open fire on the German soldiers. The German soldiers immediately took cover behind the horse carriage and began firing back. Hartsock then ordered his squad to lay down suppressing fire while he went around a hedgerow and silenced the German soldiers with a grenade. Fifty feet away from the hedgerow and where the first German horse carriage were, three more German squads also were taking cover and firing at Hartsock's location. Among the Germans squads was a machine gun unit located twenty-five yards northwest. Hartsock's squad quickly regrouped as Hartsock ordered them to lay down some suppressing fire on the first squad. Once the first squad unit was taken care of, the second unit was next to fall. Shortly afterwards, the machine gun unit was quickly dealt with. Sensing an ambush, Hartsock and squad went back to the machine gun turret the German squad was once operating and started firing at the oncoming German soldiers. The fighting only lasted less than two minutes. A little later, Hartsock and his squad met up with Lieutenant Colonel Cassidy and another soldier alongside with him. Cassidy: About time I found some more men. There's an abandoned gun battery not far from here... just outside of St. Martin. I'm setting up a CP in a farmhouse there; so you men stick with me. We've got a lot of work to do. Chapter ends. Characters * Colonel S.L.A. Marshall * Lieutenant Colonel Patrick Cassidy * Lieutenant Colonel Robert Cole * Corporal Jacob Campbell * Corporal Seamus Doyle * Corporal Joseph Hartsock (Playable) * Corporal Franklin Paddock * Private Boyd (does not speak) * Private Nicholas Hooper (does not speak) * Private Thomas Locke (does not speak) Weapons American Weapons * M1A1 Carbine (Picks Up) German Weapons * Kar 98k Teams Assault Team: * Cpl. Doyle - M1A1 Carbine * Cpl. Paddock - M3 Grease Gun Extras AAR - The Convoy Ambush - Easy This page of the official After Action Report (AAR) covers the paratroopers' confrontation with a German convoy in the pre-dawn hours of D-Day. Lt. Colonel Cole led a mixed group of paratroopers from the 101st and the 82nd towards his objective. Along the way, they ran into a German convoy and the ensuing action became a bit of a legend amongst the paratroopers in both divisions. They found a road going northeast and traveled on that for about half an hour, running into Captain Clements and Lieut. Barret, S3, at one of the road junctions. Next, the party was joined by Capt. Raymond T. Smith, CO of HQ Co, 3rd: Major Cinder, Regimental S-3; and a few men. The party gradually swelled... They walked on a while and heard some wagons coming down the road. Someone yelled, "Halt!" The first of the Germans stood up in the cart, fired a few rounds and jumped out, running. There were four or five carts in the convoy. Their teammates took to the ditches, and Cole's men prodded them out, killing a few and capturing 10. Cinder and Vaughn were told to get the carts emptied. (They were loaded with mines, and some leather goods.) Cole wanted them to collect the bundled supply. Cole figured he was at the correct point but he moved off the right looking for a chapel, which should be there, and finally finding that check point. An MG was firing loosely over his head as he made this approach. He then went on back to his men, and finding the wagons still full, raised hell about it. Vaughn has been set up the road to scout for more wagons; one of the men came back and said he was dead. Some of the Germans had taken an MG from the last cart, set it up and a ditch and plugged him as he came by. Cole sent an officer out to check:he found Vaughn's body, and next to him, a couple of enemies dead. The Paratrooper Equipment - Normal Here, Lead Programmer, Patrick Deupree, models a suit of authentic US Army Paratrooper gear that was purchased by Gearbox to help the team authentically recreate the equipment and how it was carried by the soldiers. On D-Day, fortunate paratroopers carried an average of 70 to 90 pounds of equipment. Unfortunately, paratroopers stored much of their equipment in leg bags that were consistently lost in the jump. Dropping behind enemy lines into unknown territory, paratroopers needed to be prepared for any conditions or situation they might encounter. The standard D-Day paratrooper load out included rifle, bayonet, ammunition, explosives, water, knives, rations, gas mask, mess kit, compass, rope, bandages, hygiene kit, wire cutters and personal items. Most of these items were carried in pouches attached to the paratrooper uniform. Here is a fully-loaded reference model that was used during the creation of Brothers in Arms Earned in Blood. During the jump sequences in the game, if you look closely, you'll notice that most of the troopers in the plane also have a leg bag which carried their primary weapons, explosives and other equipment. Most soldiers lost the leg bags in the jump. Lieutenant Colonel Cassidy Biography - Difficult Lt. Col. Patrick Cassidy was the commander of the 1st Battalion, 502d Parachute Infantry Regiment of the 101st Airborne Division during the D-Day Normandy Invasion. His nickname "Hopalong" was borrowed from the name of a cowboy movie star who was famous in the 1930s and 1940s. On D-Day alone, Cassidy's soldiers took the German artillery garrison near Objective XYZ, established key roadblocks at Foucarville and secured Exits 3 and 4 of Utah Beach. This hand-drawn map defines Cassidy's area of activity on D-Day. Here, Cassidy stands with 502d PIR, 3rd Battalion commander Lt. Col. Steve Chappuis. In the official history, Army historian S.L.A. Marshall wrote that Cassidy's battalion did, "The one best job for America on D-Day." Marshall's After Action Reports place Lt. Col. Cassidy in the same action Cpl. Hartsock experiences on D-Day in Brothers in Arms Earned in Blood. The 101st in Normandy - Authentic During World War II, the 101st Airborne Division led the way on D-Day in the night drop prior to the invasion. On June 5th, 1944, the Division prepared for its first combat operation, the airborne invasion of Normandy. the 101st would drop 6,700 soldiers behind enemy lines to disrupt the Germans before the massive Allied beach assault on the coast of Normandy. The paratroopers of the 101st Airborne were lightly armed. They parachuted or flew in by gliders. the gliders were the only means to carry heavy equipment such as jeeps and antitank cannons. once on the ground, the paratroopers served as light infantry and had to fight with the weapons they could carry. The plan of the 101st Airborne Division in the D-Day operation was to knock out the German artillery that could fire on Utah beach, seize the exits to Utah Beach to support the amphibious landing by the 4th Infantry Division, and block any German counterattacks. The 101st accomplished every mission and was subsequently ordered to seize the vital town of Carentan. Pictured above, a 101st Airborne Division antitank gun is towed by a jeep through the streets of Carentan, France. Carentan was critical as it linked Utah Beach in the west and Omaha Beach in the east. The 101st took Carentan on June 12 and then held it against furious German counterattacks at Hill 30. After this battle, the 101st helped to secure the Contentin Peninisula. Pictured above, a 101st Airborne Division antitank gun outside of the town Carentan, France. The knocked out German StuG behind the antitank gun was from the 17th SS Panzergrenadier Division that counterattacked the 101st at Hill 30. One month after jumping into Europe, when the 101st mission in Normandy was complete, 1 in 4 had been killed or wounded. In early July, 1944, the 101st Airborne Division finally returned to England to prepare for subsequent airborne operations. The Screaming Eagles of the 101st have a proud heritage that was born in the struggle to free France on D-Day, June 6, 1944. Today they continue that proud heritage and remember the courage and commitment of the veterans of WWII. Gallery Roses All The Way LS.jpg|The Loading Screen Difference in the PS2 version * Doyle carries an M1 Garand, Paddock uses an M1A1 Thompson. * Boyd's rank is a Lieutenant. * The M1 Carbine in the leg bag has 4 rounds in it when Red picks it up. ru:Вокруг одни розы Category:Chapters Category:Earned in Blood Chapters